leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rumble/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * Try and pace yourself to stay in the to maximize your effectiveness. It is easy to overheat if you rapidly use your abilities. * Try and keep targets in the range of your . It can deal a lot of damage overtime. * If you are winning a fight you can use your to wall off an escape path. ;Playing Against * Watch carefully. If you see him , go in for the kill while his skills are disabled. * can deal a lot of damage if you stay inside the area of effect. When you see the missiles falling, move out of the way as quickly as possible. * deals almost entirely magic damage. Build some Maagic Resistance to reduce his damage. Tricks ;Ability Usage * It's important to keep a close eye on your Heat Gauge whenever casting, with the exception of . All of abilities are stronger in the 50-99% Heat range, but overheating (100%) will silence you. * Spam at the beginning of the game to get in the danger zone, increasing your damage. * The bonus damage on can be just enough for the kill, but be careful, because if you were relying on one of his standard abilities to help you pick up the kill, the silence due to overheating can end up denying you a kill. * Consider leveling for a low cooldown movement speed boost, and an effective clutch shield. You can also use it to always stay above 50% Heat. * and help to keep foes within range of your . * receives no benefit from being cast above 50% Heat, so it can be wise to cast early so that you don't risk being overheated when you really need it. * Proper placement of can completely change a teamfight. Depending on where it is placed, can punish enemies attempting to enter a teamfight, damage most enemies already within the teamfight, or cut off the escape route of enemies wishing to exit the teamfight. ** When casting , note that the point from which the cursor is dragged will become one end of the trail. ** has a very large casting radius. can often surprise enemies by casting it from behind a wall. * and both have utility for chasing/escaping. ** Allowing you to chase/escape with while shooting your while your enemy is running away from you or towards you. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * is one of the few Mage type Champions whose basic attack is a melee range. This will very often put him in harm's way, so buying items that increase health like and , or increase resistances like and can be very helpful. * The effectiveness of can be increased by paring it with items that increase your resistances and ability power, such as and . * Since and do damage the longer an enemy stays within them, a can help prevent foes from moving out of damaging AoE. * Because scales so well with ability power, is highly beneficial to him. * The bonus damage from has an ability power ratio per attack. If you find yourself relying on for damage output, building lots of ability power with some attack speed will augment your damage output while giving you ability power and magic resistance reduction for your abilities. * Spell vamp items like help stay in lane longer. * Although could benefit from cooldown reduction, very few cooldown reduction items have any synergy with him. However, and can be beneficial. * Once Rumble buys a , the burn damage from will always be doubled. This also allows you to go down a tankier route with as your main source of damage. ;Countering * deals primarily magic damage. Get magic resistance items to reduce his damage output. * In lane try to wait until uses and/or before taking the offensive. This will help tilt skirmishes in your favor. * is a powerful zoning tool but it pushes the lane, so try to get an ally to help gank . * Moving away from his can be critical to your survival. Avoid tight paths which will make moving away from it impossible along the path. Remember that it has a high potential range. * Be careful after avoiding his , as he can still fire another one even if he overheats. ru:Рамбл/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Rumble